Y él era hermoso
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Había estado esperando su regreso, el regreso del hombre que debía haber sido solo para ella.


Mi primera cosa en este fandom, denle una oportunidad ¿si?

Y por supuesto Sweeny Todd no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Continuó amasando aun a oscuras y sintiendo el correteo de las cucarachas a sus pies, hacia horas que había anochecido pero no se molesto en encender una lámpara o un par de velas conformándose con la escasa luz del alumbrado público que llegaba por la ventana.<p>

Ni siquiera sabia porque continuaba con aquello, tal vez porque no tenia nada mas que hacer a parte de eso y aun era temprano para irse a la cama, simplemente eso, porque desde luego nadie iba a comerse aquellas empanadas, simplemente continuaría almacenándolas unas encima de otras viendo como se cubrían de polvo, junto a los platos y las mesas del local.

Ensimismada como estaba no se percató de que alguien había entrado en el local hasta que estuvo cerca de ella, observándola. Levantó la vista y sonrió dejando el rodillo y dirigiéndose inmediatamente al caballero antes de que este saliera de allí espantado, le prácticamente obligó a sentarse en una de las mesas mas limpias que tenia mientras parloteaba sin cesar, una mala costumbre que tenía cuando se ponía nerviosa y la otra persona no le contestaba.

Se situó tras el mostrador sacando de allí un plato del que sopló disimuladamente el polvo y en el que colocó una empanada dejándolo rápidamente frente al caballero.

-Discúlpeme, hacía semanas que no veía a nadie… -le sirvió una cerveza volviendo tras el mostrador- y no puedo culparles… tal vez estas sean las peores empanadas de Londres…-tomo de nuevo el rodillo para continuar amasando frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver una cucaracha pasearse frente a ella arrojándola al suelo- Son una plaga, ¿sabe?

Levantó la vista hacia el caballero que no parecía prestarle demasiada atención a las cucarachas y que contemplaba la empanada inquisitivamente. Se fijó entonces en sus ropas, por lo que podía adivinar no era de una clase social superior a la suya, aunque aquello era lógico, ya que había terminado en su local. Al menos dicha ropa, aunque no muy ostentosa no estaba desgarrada y permanecía en un relativo buen estado.

Se fijó entonces en su cabello, cardado y ligeramente levantado con un gran mechón canoso, lo que indicaba que ya tenia cierta edad, bajó después su vista hacia el rostro del individuo, tenia unas profundas ojeras, tan profundas como las suyas propias, en las que se notaban las noches en vela por el amor perdido, casi podría haber sido el protagonista de una bella historia de amor…

Abrió un poco mas los ojos cuando el caballero dio un mordisquito a la empanada, al fijarse bien aquel rostro se le hacia conocido. Dejó el rodillo saliendo de detrás del mostrador y dirigiéndose a él para tomarle del brazo y levantarse.

-Cielo… por mucha cerveza que bebas ese sabor no se irá, ¿que tal si vienes y te doy algo de ginebra?

Tras decir esto caminó hacia el interior de la casa siendo seguida por el hombre, dirigiéndose a la repisa que hacia las veces de minibar y sacando un vaso de cristal.

-¿Acogedora verdad? –Limpió el polvo del vaso con su delantal- El papel de la pared fue una ganga –llenó el vaso mientras hablaba pasándoselo al otro cuando se acercó- siéntese, póngase cómodo.

Pero en lugar de obedecerla se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación dando algún sorbo al vaso.

-Tiene una habitación sobre el negocio ¿cierto? –Ella en respuesta alzó una ceja- ¿Por qué no la alquila si tan mal le va?

-¿Alquilarla? Yo ahí ni entro, dicen que hay fantasmas –mientras ella hablaba el otro se sentó.

-¿Fantasmas? –él alzó la vista hacia la mujer que caminaba por la habitación con la botella de ginebra aun en la mano.

-Si, y ¿quién va a negarlo después de lo que pasó? Hace años pasó algo allí arriba, algo no muy agradable…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hace unos años un barbero y su mujer… y él… él… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él era hermoso… -sus pupilas se inundaban con el recuerdo de su rostro y sus oídos con el murmullo lejano de su voz, sabía que nunca lo olvidaría…- no había barbero como él… pero… acabó entre rejas. Barker se apellidaba, Benjamin Barker –y tras pronunciar su nombre se sintió en la obligación de guardar silencio durante unos momentos ya que solo el pronunciar su nombre llenaba su paladar.

-¿Cuál fue su crimen? –instó el otro para que la mujer siguiera su relato

-Usted sabe… ser un iluso. Tenia una esposa que era… bueno, supongo que todo lo que un hombre puede desear… -y como la había odiado…- y había un juez que se desvivía por ella, le mandaba flores cada día y trataba de cortejarla, ella tan solo lloraba y anhelaba el regreso de su marido… Un día el alguacil la visitó y le pidió que le acompañara ya que el juez quería disculparse y ella accedió, ah… pobre infeliz… -observó como su invitado apretaba los reposamanos del sillón en el que se encontraba.

-Continúe

-Oh, si, por supuesto… El alguacil la condujo a la casa del juez donde habían organizado una fiesta de mascaras y ella esperó indignada bebiendo de una copa que el habían servido… dicha copa contenía algún tipo de… ya sabe, droga… entonces el juez abuso de ella frente a los invitados.

-¡NO! –gritó levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba- ¿Acaso nadie se apiadó de ella?

-Asíque es usted… Benjamin Barker –sus ojos brillaron, al fin el destino le había enviado junto a ella.

-¿Dónde esta Lucy? ¿Y mi mujer…?

-Ella… tomó veneno… yo… trate de disuadirla… y él tiene a su hija…

-¿Él? –a penas le salían las palabras- ¿El juez Turpin?

-La adoptó como su hija…

-Quince años… -deslizó por sus brazos su chaqueta hasta sacársela dejándola sobre el sillón en el que antes se había sentado- soñando con volver a ver a mi mujer y mi hija…

-Parece que los años no han sido amables con usted señor Barker… -se acercó a él con lentitud deseando poder tocarle.

-No, nada de Barker, ese hombre a muerto, ahora soy Todd, Sweeney Todd y se hará venganza…

Sonrió tan solo interiormente, era perfecto, perfecto el echo de que volviera como un hombre nuevo, para ella era una señal, un hombre nuevo, uno solo para el, sin Lucy por medio.

Porque… no podía mentirse a si misma, ella siempre le había amado, siempre, ella que era un ama de casa corriente con una sencilla tienda de empanadas que tenía una vida normal con un marido bastante mayor que ella… incluso podría decirse que era feliz.

Pero entonces uno de aquellos días pacíficos y normales su marido la ofreció acompañarle al barbero y ella aceptó con una sonrisa agarrándole del brazo… ah, cuan inocente era… fue amor casi a primera vista… nada mas verle lo supo, supo que tenia que ser suyo, que no podía estar entre otros brazos, que no podía besar otros labios…

A partir de entonces no soportaba estar junto a su marido y menos ser tocada por él, cualquier cosa que hacia le parecía a raíz de eso lo mas horrible del mundo, le enfermaba su presencia, su glotonería…

Entonces un buen día aquel que era su amor, Benjamin, Benjamin Barker fue hecho preso, tan solo por culpa de aquella mujer tan perfecta que tenia, tan hermosa, tan sutil… como la odiaba…

Pocos días después de aquello su marido que llevaba ya un mes postrado en una silla murió y ella no pudo mas que alegrarse internamente aprovechando aquello para hacerse amiga de la que era mujer de la persona que ella mas amaba.

Y todo por destruirla y no es que ella fuera mala, es que aquella mujer merecía un castigo…

La noche después de que la violaran ella misma se encargo de convencerla de que se suicidara, disfrazándolo por supuesto de autentica preocupación y cariño por una amiga, pero esa éstupida no había sido capaz de de hacerlo bien y solo había conseguido enfermar…

Tras ello ella había dado el empujoncito para que la internaran en el manicomio local donde había acabado por perder la razón, habiéndose encargado por supuesto de que la cedieran la casa donde había vivido esperando día tras día el regreso del hombre al que anhelaba y del que no podría olvidarse mientras viviera…

Y al fin le tenia junto a ella, solo tenia que enamorarle, no, tenia que hacerle ver que la amaba, porque lo hacia, tenia que hacerlo, sus sentimientos no podían quedar sin ser correspondidos.

Sonrió al verle alejarse hacia la puerta.

-Y él era hermoso…


End file.
